1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to an ice storage device and a refrigerator and a purifier, which include the same, more specifically, to an ice storage device capable of exhausting ice received in an ice storage box in various direction.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A refrigerator or purifier which is capable of providing ice includes an icemaker, an ice storage box configured to store ice made by the icemaker and an ice transfer provided in the ice storage box to transfer ice outside.
A conventional ice storage device may include an ice storage box having a predetermined space formed therein, an ice transfer member provided in the ice storage box and an ice outlet provided in a predetermined portion of the ice storage box.
When it is necessary to exhaust ice, the ice transfer member is put into operation to transfer ice to an ice exhausting member. Here, the ice moved by the ice exhausting member may be exhausted outside via a dispenser provided in such a refrigerator or purifier.
However, the ice stored in the conventional ice storage box is configured to be exhausted along only a single direction according to the related art.
As a result, there may arise necessity of ice exhaustion along various direction simultaneously or selectively for a variety of purposes, without exhausting the ice inside the ice storage box outside the refrigerator or purifier, for edible ice formation and driving water cooling by means of the ice.
However, the related art configured to discharge the ice along a single direction has a disadvantage of failure to satisfy such the necessity.